A Lost Hope
by Brianne Crandle
Summary: Voldemort's taken hold of the world, and Harry lives in pitty and regret, turning away from his destiny, untill Hermione appears to show him the way. H/H,
1. Harry's Shame

Chapter 1:London, England 2017  
  
  
Lifting his binoculars to his face, and pressing them firmly against his eyes, Harry Potter scanned the bleak land before him. Searching the massive black for any signs of movement. Charred land and gray rock hills stretched for miles, no vegetation or any sign of life peeked among the endless black depression of death. Under Harry's bent knees rested the ruins of the once great city of London, small debris of life rested among the ash and rubble, the last signs of organized life. The blood red sun was setting behind him as dark clouds rolled in from the east, a rumbling of thunder breaking the eternal silence.   
  
Harry we'd better be getting back, night'll be on us soon, and they'll be coming out sooner, with no moon and all Ron muttered beside him, his rosy face streaked with dirt, his unwashed crimson hair matted to his head. Ron peeked over their shelter of hard cold rock, his misty blue eyes scanning the land slowly, then sighing, fell back resting his head against the black charred hill. Harry lowered the binoculars slowly, running a filthy hand through his shoulder length, messy black hair, his pale red scar barely visible beneath the dirt and grime. The areas clear, he started, Phone back and see if R.J's seen anything, he commanded Ron, his eyes never leaving the dreary land before him. Ron sighed again, tired and nervous, then pulled a walky-talky from his belt, leaving Harry to his twisted, depressed thoughts.   
  
It had been fourteen years since the rise of Lord Voldemort in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, which was now only a memory, forever buried in ash. Fourteen years since the Muggle world had become aware of the Wizards that had rested under their noses for hundreds of years, a discovery realized in the most unpleasant way. Fourteen years since, first London, then the rest of the world had been over run by the dark forces of Voldemort. Now the world of both Muggles and Wizards hid in fear, as dark creatures of pure evil prowled the nights and killed all in their path. It had been a year since Harry had heard from the four other refuges in England, and there was little hope left that anyone else had survived the endless onslaught of the Dark Lord. Life was lived in constant fear of death and eternal captivity, the open land was unsafe and retched, the night holding all the nightmares of men. No where was safe. No where was un scathed. No where was free. Lord Voldemort had purged the land of its life and fertility, reigning with his Death Eaters, now numbering thousands, destroying everything and ruling all. Now Harry Potter hid in the shadows of Voldemort's wrath, fighting for survival in the most primitive ways and giving his all for the people he protected and sheltered. No one was safe. No one was free. And it was all Harry Potter's, the , the boy who was to have defeated Lord Voldemorted, it was his fault.  
  
Harry, R.J checks all clear, we best be getting back, Ron said shacking Harry's shoulder gently, pulling him from his wretched cold thoughts. Harry nodded solemnly and stuffed his binoculars in his belt, pulling his thick, patched, black cloak more fully around him. Ron rose stiffly, flicking his black hood deafly over his head, and made his way towards their waiting horses.  
  
Its funny isn't it Ron, the way the world works, Harry said rising to his feet, his eyes locked on the dead land before him. Ron turned back to his friend a sad expression in his eyes, surveying his stiff body and wind tossed hair. Harry continued, his eyes squinted as the last traces of sunlight disappeared behind black mountains, One moment everything seems perfect, and the next second everything you worked so hard to gain is pulled out from under you, like no matter how hard you try you'll always fail, lose everything. Ron was silent behind him, his sad, light less eyes resting on his hardened best friend, he stepped forward and rested his hand on Harry's stiff shoulder, Come on Harry, they'll be waitin' for us, he whispered, feeling the pain that vibrated from his friend in hot deep waves. Harry sighed wearily and rose, glancing at his friend swiftly before mounting his horse. Ron followed in suit, shifting under his thick cloak as a chilly, ash born breeze drifted over them.  
  
Well Harry look at the bright side, Ron said as they turned their backs on the desolation behind them, At least there's no more Snape. Harry turned his head to his friend in surprise and gave a shocked bark of laughter that echoed loudly off the stony hills. _And _no more detentions, he said with a grin and kicked his horse in to a gallop, racing along the wide bending trail that led home, Ron gaining fast on his heels.  
  
  
The steel gates of the old castle creaked open as the first stars appeared in the black sky. Harry and Ron dismounted swiftly and handed their horses to the nervous looking men who excepted them hastily. Night always made people nervous, night was when death crept over the land and life was sucked from all who stayed in the dark clutches of evening.   
  
The old castle, with its crumbling stoney walls, was Harry's home, his refuge, also home to over two hundred others. A man came towards them from the shadows, throwing back his hood to reveal a bush of red hair, short beard, and vibrant blue eyes peeking from a dirt covered rosy face. Is everything all locked up George, everyone accounted for? Harry whispered as the man fell in step with Ron and his self, their thick leather boots carefully silent on the rocky loose ground. Ay, these two are the last of the older Weasly replied motioning to the shivering men as they hastily ushered their horses into the steel stables. Harry nodded as Ron stepped forward to unlatch a large circular door near a large pile of rocks that rested in the deep shadows of the castle, one of the many secret entrances to the refuge, but perhaps everyone's least favorite. Hurry along now you two, I'll make sure the others get in all right, George said motioning them in. Ron nodded and both he and Harry pulled small flashlights from their pockets, shinning them down the long chasm below. I hate going this way, Ron muttered switching on his light and setting it firmly between his teeth before beginning the long decent downwards. Harry followed after as his friends light began to disappeared down the tunnel. Be quick George they might be on us tonight, don't dawdle and watch for an laggers, Harry said flashing the older man a grin before climbing down the long steal latter.   
  
Harry paused half way down the tunnel and looked up to see a couple of faint lights above, signs of George and the other two heading down, and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding . Life had been allot simpler when he'd only himself to care for, but the weight of two hundred lives now rested on Harry's shoulders and worry was a familiar feeling in days like these.   
  
Waves of heat coursed up the passage as he grew near to the dim lights below, the smells of life reached his nostrils and the sounds of muffled voices echoed up the shaft. Harry stepped from the tunnel moments later and was greeted by a smiling young girl with fiery hair pulled back in a tight bun. Welcome back Harry I've saved you a bit of dinner, Ginny Weasly said and helped him out of his cloak. Thanks Gin, are the children all right? he asked shacking his hair from his face. Ginny smiled warmly and nodded, Don't worry about them, their fine, you look wasted, go get some sleep I'll have someone bring you your food. Harry gave her a small, rare smile, That'll be great Gin, he replied and headed down the warm tunnel before him.  
  
The Refuge was called the Burrow, after the Weasly's old home. It was a huge complexion of tunnels that led under ground, up into the castle, and under the firm mountains to their east. Over two-hundred souls lived in the caverns, of all races, from Dwarves to Pixies. Muggles and Wizards alike worked along side each other as they dug and harvested the lower, and upper ground crops. The living quarters lay at the highest level, the eating, learning, and artillery, lay below that, and the dump, storage, and crops were located under it all. It had taken a decade to dig, and furnish it all, beginning long before Harry had arrived. But the small group of people had been leaderless and slow, their efforts merely a desperate attempt to survive. But with Harry's and Ron's help they'd made it a home, a community of people working together for the benefit of all.   
  
Magic was useless against the creatures of the Dark Lord, but it was helpful for ever day things, such as washing and fixing, but few wands were left, many too old, broken or damaged, Harry carried one of the reaming few, along with a shinny silver sword, a ruby encrusted in the hilt, the Sword of Gridroc Gryffindor. And so they lived, in fear and doubt, but with a with standing hope that some day, the answer to their prayers would come upon them and rescue them from the death that plagued their lives.  
  
Harry followed the well lit tunnel for a while longer till he ran into a four way break off, turning deafly down the right passage and was almost immediately met with a huge case of stairs, wooden at the bottom and stone at the top. These stairs led up to the old stone castle above. The stairs were blocked off by huge metal bars with a thick door that could only be opened by Harry and few others, along with the kitchen detail. All the people of importance, such as a few guards, the watch, and Harry slept in the lower parts of the castle, ready to sound the alarm if needed. The upper parts of the castle were closed off at night but were usable in the day, and were mostly held as training yards and gathering places, but at night the evil creatures could reach the upper levels, the lower to heavily protected.  
  
With a small click Harry unlocked the heavy door and proceeded up the steps, locking it behind him with a fluid practiced motion before proceeding up the steps. The stair case ended at a thick oak door with a large black steel lock that Harry opened wearily, movements slow.   
  
His bed room was located in the dungeon parts of the castle, not the most comfortable part for sure, but the safest. The halls were cold, and dimly lit but had been lightened with a few hangings and pictures by the children in an effort to make the place more livable. Harry's room had been the jailers office which sat in the middle of the long row of cells that stretched on for fifty feet in either direction. A few guards stood alert at the dungeon doors, holding heavy spears, and brandishing naked blades at their sides, Harry gave them a swift nod in passing eager for the warmth of his room against the cold of the stone tunnel.   
  
Few people were awake as he slipped inside his room, finding a warm steamy basin of water and a tray of warm stew and pumpkin juice resting on his table. Harry changed quickly from his ragged, dirty black clothing , which consisted of a patched sweater and thick jeans with quite a few tears along his knees and ankles. His thick dragon hide boots proved to be a bit difficult to remove but at last came loose with a loud sucking sound.  
  
Grabbing a cloth he washed him self and slipped into a fresh pair of jeans and a black sweater much like the other. Harry always slept in his cloths, as did many others, you didn't want to be caught in an emergency undressed. With a fierce appetite Harry ate the generous amount of stew and gulped down the sweet, but slightly old tasting pumpkin juice, his stomach quieted but not fully satisfied, something one grew used to in such desperate times.  
  
His room consisted of a low bed with a broken mattress left naked with a plain white pillow and a patch quilt. An oak desk lay against the left wall an old ink well and sheets of parchment littering the oak face. His clothing lay in a pile near the door and a small table with his few possessions and necessities sat at the end of his bed, a small mirror hanging above it. Harry stood before the old chipped mirror, and combed his hair with his fingers staring at the reflection before him.  
  
Glasses had been replaced by contacts, and his long straggly black hair fell into his world weary, sad, deep green eyes. Eyes that had once held a devious spark to them, eyes that had held that hint of caring and happiness that had so often comforted those who need it. Now those eyes held dread and the weight of the past, they held an endless guilt that he would never be rid of.   
  
A thin black stubble ran along his hardened jaw and high deep cheek bones, his sharp nose and tan face giving him the commanding appearance he needed. But his face was that of someone who had seen much pain, and had witness much sorrow, a face that had little hope for the future but had yet to give up completly.   
  
With a sad sigh Harry turned from the mirror and let his eyes rest on the photo taped right next to it. The picture depicted a young girl, about sixteen, sitting on a grassy hill. A warm breeze was blowing through her busy, light brow hair, the sun making it shine a deep blonde. Her doe brown eyes were giddy and playful as she flashed a bright happy smile. It was a Muggle photo graph, something that Harry wished was not so, for the picture was still and frozen. The girl in the picture was someone who had haunted his dreams for the past thirteen years, someone who lived in the back of his head and tickled at his thoughts every moment of the day. Her name was Hermione Granger, a name that Harry would never forget. He could remember that day, the sunny grassy hill, a warm breeze settleing over the grounds of Hogwarts stering the once still lake. It was just after the rise of Voldemort, but before his full corruption had issued and taken hold. It had been a sunny day, full of happy times and laughter, barely shadowed by the darkness that lay ahead. Hermione, Ron, and himself had just returned from Hogsmead, and had decided to spend the rest of the day out doors, happy to escape theirs classes that day. Harry still remembered so clearly the way she had looked at him that day, so different from before, with so much care, so much love and trust. And he had let her down, he had failed her.......  
  
With a loud thwack and Harry hit himself fiercely in the head, drawing himself from the thoughts that would drive him insane if he were to focused on them for to long. Turning from the photo he quickly slipped beneath the warm quilt and buried his head in his pillow, closing his eyes in an effort to drive away the thoughts that ebbed at his mind. It was a long time before Harry Potter, the boy who lived', fell asleep.


	2. Hermione's Fear

Chapter 2: The out skirts of Noughtingham  
2 months later  
  
  
Damp chilly drafts of air wafted through the floor boards as Hermione Granger huddled in the darkness, her back pressed against the hard cold dirt as she hid beneath the floor boards of her home. She was wet cold and afraid as the shadows above searched in vain for the missing witch, Hermione. One of the shadows she could tell was a Dementor, by the way it glided, the sick sloshing sound of dead flesh as it walked, and how the air grew ten times as cold when it passed, causing her almost to slip into unconsciousness. Hermione bit down on her bottom lip till she tasted the familiar salty flavor of blood at the tip of her tongue, a desperate attempt to keep her teeth from chattering. The whole of her body was shivering as the dampness of her black cloak clung to her body and delved for her bones, sending chilly gushes of shivers up her spine.  
  
There's no sign of her blast it! cried a human voice, the person was obviously male, and was obviously _very _angry. Hermione knew exactly who the owner of the voice happened to be, and a new kind of shiver crept through her body, one of pure hatred. Draco Malfoy, her worst enemy, stood just above her, his intent crystal clear. He meant to kill her, and to destroy the cause she worked so hard to obtain these last ten, terrible years. Hermione wasn't sure how he found out it 'twas her, or how he knew where to find her, but he was here now and he was set on killing her. That much she was sure of.  
  
Did you search the attic? Malfoy asked another figure in black, the creature's response was low and hiss like, Hermione strained to hear through her shivers but she caught nothing. The creature was probably a Balik, a twisted lizard like creature with sharp claws and venomous teeth, who could walk on two legs strangely enough. Malfoy sighed unhappily, shifting his feet uncertainly, My father is not going to be pleased, he muttered under his breath, and Hermione was sure she was the only one who heard it, she mental noted his secrecy.  
  
Lets go then, we'll watch the road till she returns, Malfoy said, this time loud enough so his three minions could hear. Hermione held her breath as the shadows above moved and swayed until the last of the footsteps faded and she heard a door slam.  
  
She made no effort to move for long moments, but lay beneath the floor boards of her home shivering from fear and cold, her thin face pale and stretched. Then at last Hermione reached up with her trembling hands and pushed on the floor boards above, she shifted them aside and crawled out from the damp foundation of her home. Her short straight hair framed her thin fair face in damp tendrils, her small body quivered beneath the worn material of her black robe, from one pocket protruded her wand and at her hip she carried a crudely made sword. Her appearance was deceptive, small and frail she seemed, but in reality she was the leader of a struggling group of rebels.   
  
Glancing around she surveyed her ruined home, tables were turned, chairs destroyed and glass broken, littering the floor like diamonds as they reflected the full moon light. Desks were emptied and many of her most precious possessions were broken, but none of that mattered now. Hermione sighed and leaned back against one gray wall, drawing her knees to her chest, desperate for warmth.  
  
Hermione was unsure of how Malfoy had found her, her house was hidden deep within a forgotten forest set on the middle of island atop a large lake, no one knew its exact location save her and one other person. Neville Longbottom was her right hand man, her friend and her trusted assistant. Hermione had a hard time believing that Neville would reveal her location willingly, but anything was possible in days like these.   
  
Slowly, shivering with intense cold, Hermione rose and made her way across the room to her large fire place. She hadn't time when Malfoy and his crones had first arrived to properly hide herself, else wise she would have used her passage way to escape. Sighing she reached into her pocket and drew forth her wand, slowly she tapped the third brick from the right, under her breath she muttered a secret incantation and stood back. Slowly the arch of the fireplace grew towards the ceiling and the stone back retreated to one side.   
  
A black entrance faced Hermione, and she raised her wand and whispered, before stepping forwards into the dark tunnel, her wand giving her a bubble of pure white light.   
  
The entrance closed slowly behind her until she was alone in a dark, low tunnel, the sound of dripping water breaking the silence. Her breath came in white puffs as her already frigid body was met with the new cold of the frozen tunnel. With a deep breath for comfort she began forwards.  
  
To Hermione the tunnel seemed never ending, her eyes were growing steadily heavier, and her frozen legs felt like lead, but she kept on, desperate to reach safety and warn her followers.   
  
Just as Hermione's will power began to deteriorate the light from her wand fell on a small wooden door, barely large enough for her to fit through. she muttered the word barely escaping her chapped , cracking lips.   
  
A swoon of hot warm air enveloped Hermione in a thick warm hug of refreshing heat. The icicles in her hair almost immediately melted and she stood dripping in the door way, swaying slightly where she stood.  
  
Why ermione! what happened? a deep voice exclaimed as the huge form of Hagrid appeared before her, his busy face full of worry beneath his graying black beard. Not waiting for an answer Hagrid drew her stooping form inside, nearly causing her to topple forwards.   
  
The room was high and doomed, a thick layer of earth creating the roof above, the echo of voices resounded off the walls. People, wizards mostly, sat a small desks working over battle strategies and weaponry results, but all silence when they saw their leader in such distress.   
  
This was Hermione's rebellion some fifty people, half witch half wizard. The only hope for the world sat in the large room. Pathetic really.   
  
There were fourteen other doors much like the one she'd just come through, that led to the houses of other, also important wizards. Glancing around the crowded room Hermione saw no sign of Neville, which worried her even more.   
  
You look Hagrid breathed, Come sit by the fire and dry he lead her to the roaring fire at the back of the huge room and seated her in one squishy chair, Hermione making no move to protest. Hagrid drew a chair in front of her and sat with his hands gripping his knees.  
  
Now was' happened? he said looking at her expectantly, beady eyes searching her face. Hermione wetted her cracked lips wearily before speaking. Draco Malfoy, along with at least one Dementor and maybe be a Balik, broke into my house tonight, she said mildly as Hagrid gasped in shock. Looking up to meet the blurry half-giants eyes she said coldly, They know about the rebellion and that I'm the leader, Hagrid. The knew _exactly _where my house was and knew the password and everything. She paused waiting for some kind of response, but Hagrid had his head down and made no move to speak, eyes closed tightly shut. she said firmly and he raised his head slowly, his eyes filled with sadness and loss of hope. Hermione waited till she was positive he was listening. Hagrid, its time we contacted Harry, its time Harry forgot his past and joined our cause. Its our only hope now. I think Neville might have been captured. We _ must _get Harry!


	3. Ron's Sadness

  
Chapter 3: London, England  
1 month later  
  
  
With a sigh Ronald Weasly surveyed the open area with apprehensive eyes. He leaned on the railing of the steal balcony and watched as a group of people, Muggles mostly, hurrying up and down the isles of the crops, picking food and stuffing it into plain gray bags. The sight was sad really, the fruit and vegetables were far smaller then normal and were no where near as good as those above ground. The harvest that year had been meager, dropping by at least fifty percent from the year before. All in all the crops were failing, and if the crops failed then the whole of the Burrow fell right along with it.   
  
Ron gave yet another long slow sigh reaching up and brushing his long hair out of his face with trembling fingers. Things had grown tougher over the past month, the water supply was slowly diminishing and the food reserves were all but gone, Ron could see no where to turn. Harry had become more distant than ever lately, barely talking to any one, everyone seemed to think he was giving up, but Ron knew better, he saw the inner struggle within his friend. To stay down here and die, or to return to the surface and die, either way was death, and Harry had to chose. Ron wished there was some way to help his friend, to take a bit of the weight, but he knew that Harry would never accept his help on a matter like this, he'd have to decide on his own.   
  
Ron left suddenly no longer aware of his surroundings, his thoughts dim and depressing. Ron had never felt so weighted, he didn't know what to do or how he could better the situation, there wasn't much else he could do. In truth the Burrow wasn't a way to live, it never had been, it was merely a way to slow the death they would all someday face.   
  
He stumbled down the halls his past hope slowly diminishing. They couldn't fight they couldn't run, there was no way out, all the could do was sit and wait for the darkness to spread around them, envelop them in the eternal black.   
  
Ron was alone in the hall way, people didn't often come to the lower levels, the passage ways were some what musty and you could almost feel the weight from the floors above pressing down on you. Ron was lucky for his solitude, for suddenly he whirled with all his furry and frustration and hit the wall with one bunched fist, the muscles in his arm contracting. He faltered moments later and his face grew lax, something he never thought could happen took hold of him.  
  
For the first time in fourteen years Ronald Weasly cried. He leaned his head against the wall, till his forehead met cool stone, and cried. It wasn't loud or powerful, his body didn't heave or tremble, he barely made any noise at all, but from his eyes poured tear after tear. He cried silently for what seemed like hours, face vacant and cold, his forehead pressed lightly against the wall, streams of cold salty water pouring from his eyes. Slowly the effects of his sadness wore off to a throbbing ache in his chest. He turned and pressed his back against the wall leaning his head back and closing his eyes, relishing in the quiet.  
  
came a soft voice from the shadows, it was unfamiliar and scratchy, Ron jumped in utter surprise and banged his head against the low ceiling. There was a soft chuckle more like a snicker really, from the dark, the sound was oddly familiar. "You'll always be the same Ron, the clumsy, smart ass Ron that we all knew and loved, the voice said jauntily, a touch of suppressed laughter creeping into the light tone. Ron grew cross at the comment and his face grew hard, Who are you? There was something very strange and familiar about this person, the way they were egging him on, and the way it was working. Another soft chuckle met his ears, An old friend Ron, and old friend, the person said and stepped slowly from the shadows.  
  
At first Ron didn't recognize her. He realized the woman was a witch, for she had a wand sticking from the pocket of her deep blue robes. Her hair was straight and fell to encircle her pale pretty face, her doe brown eyes slightly dulled by the elusive hint of pain, like everyone else's, but in their depths Ron saw something familiar. There was a slight hint of mischief, and intelligent glare that only one person held.   
  
******   
  
The highest tower of the castle was somewhat destroyed, with the roof gone and many of the stones missing, but it was Harry's favorite place to think. He sat on one of the lower stones, closest to the hard wood below, maybe five feet from it. His feet dangled like a little boys over the edge, as he gazed off into the distance, staring blindly at the rolling hills of gray stone. A cool breeze caressed his red tinged face, its chilly fingers brushing through his hair. Harry closed his eyes, letting the wind soothe him.   
  
Harry was well aware of the troubles and complications that the Burrow and its inhabitants were facing, he knew his choices only to well. His head drummed with their consequences, knowing that both would lead to death. Harry had been able to find away out of a fix since his first year at Hogwarts, when he had escaped Lord Voldemort with a spurt of luck.   
  
But Hogwarts was gone, no more than a pile of rubble and broken dreams, Lord Voldemort ruled the world, and luck was a child's wish. There was no such thing as happiness and prosperity, and Harry knew the one reason why. In his body, in his heart he carried a weight so much deeper than many people could imagine. The people he cared for, sheltered, and worked along side, were facing their deaths because of one factor.   
  
Him. Harry Potter.  
  
He'd had a chance, long ago, to defeat the Dark Lord, and he had failed, miserably. Now he sat and wallowed in self pity, because that's all he had left for himself.   
  
Pity.  
  
Sad really that he thought no better of himself, but the past burned fresh in his mind every hour of every day, not giving him any room for pride or self confidence. If only Hermione were here, he muttered underneath his breath.  
  
Well mate today's your lucky day, said a familiar drawling voice, Harry was so surprised that he nearly toppled off the tower, barely catching himself from a hundred foot drop. Harry whirled on Ron, his face angry, What the hell are you thinking! Trying to kill me off sooner! he cried his body shaken from the near fall. Ron on the other hand was grinning broadly, which infuriated Harry even more. And what in the bloody hell did you mean, today is my luck day'? he snapped swinging his legs back over. Ron opened his mouth to answer but someone else spoke instead. Harry! Don't curse! said a small pretty female stepping out from behind Ron, whom was now grinning almost stupidly. Harry's brow furrowed, Who are you..... he began, but it suddenly clicked.   
  
Hermione Granger.   
  
His long lost best friend stood plainly before him, alive and breathing. She smiled a bit nervously and shifted on her feet some what uncertainly, Harry? Its me Hermione, she said taking his silence for ignorance. Harry pinched himself , hard. No he wasn't dreaming. But Hermione was dead, wasn't she? Oy Harry?! cried Ron, but it was to late, Harry had fainted and gone toppling back wards off the tower wall.  
  
******************************************************************************  
oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo an evil cliff hanger (no pun involved) MWAHAHAHAHAHAH *cough* sorry got a little over excited right there *smile*  
  
Sorry this Chapters sooooooooo short, I just felt it should stop right there. I PROMISE the next chapter will be happier (and longer), I personally am getting tired of all the depression, lol (ok so Im the writer but hey!)  
  
Well please keep reading! I love you all!!!!!!! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!  



	4. Hermione's Past, and Harry's Future

Chapter 4: London, England  
  
For a few blissful, wonderful moments Harry was sure he had died, but his moment of joy was shattered when two loud voices ripped through the blackness of his mind, and the feeling of sharp rock points digging uncomfortably into his back surfaced.   
  
How did he survive?   
  
Shouldn't he be dead?  
  
Then he remembered why he had fallen from the tower wall in the first place. Hermione was alive.  
  
Hermione was alive  
  
Closing off his muddle thoughts Harry turned his attention to the loud voices around him, his eyes firmly shut.  
  
For goodness sake Ron! Its not as if I pushed him off the wall! a female voice cried.  
  
Well you practically did! What were you thinking surprising him like that! said another voice, obviously male.  
  
Well your the one you brought me up there in the first place!  
  
I didn't expect you to _kill him! _  
  
I did not kill him!!   
  
Very nearly you did!  
  
Honestly Ron, he just fainted and I saved him long before he hit the ground, he's just fine!   
  
WELL ITS YOUR FAULT HE FELL IN THE FIRST PLACE!   
  
Lower your voice Ron! He needs to wake up naturally! And he can't to that if your blubbering around like an idiot!  
  
An idiot! Im not the one who bloody tried to kill my _best _friend  
  
I DIDN'T KILL HIM!!!!  
  
Now whose yelling, Miss Know-it-all?!  
  
Oh shove off Ron you insufferable git!  
  
By now Harry had registered that it was none other than Hermione and Ron fighting, the familiarity of it brought a small smile to his chapped lips. Wisely, Harry stirred before the two could start fighting again.  
  
Shh, Ron he's waking up!   
  
No bloody duh! And don't make him pass out again!   
  
  
  
  
Harry interrupted with a loud groan as he opened his eyes and shifted on his back, sending shots of pain through his body. After his vision cleared he looked up to see Ron and Hermione bending over him, both with worried expressions painted all over their features. Harry took a quick moment to drink in the new Hermione, still reeling in the fact that she was alive.   
  
Slowly, his body protesting the slightest bit of movement, he sat up, his head throbbing and his back full of pins. Are you all right Harry? Ron asked throwing a glare in Hermione's general direction. Yeah just fine for falling a hundred feet to the ground, Harry grumbled his head pounding.   
  
Oh I'm terribly sorry Harry, I didn't mean it! Hermione cried glaring right back at Ron, her face contorted in a mixture of anger and worry. Looking up at her Harry smiled gently, but found to his disappointment that Hermione wouldn't meet his eye. Biting down a frown he let Ron pull him up, dusting him self off stiffly.   
  
Suddenly, as if shot by a sudden burst of knowledge,, Ron turned to Hermione expectantly, How did you get here any way, not that I don't want you here or anything, he added quickly. Hermione's face grew grave almost instantly, and a shadow of remembrance darkened her eyes. Lets go inside, this is going to take allot of explaining, she said evenly, refusing to look at either of the men. Harry nodded, Come on this way then, he said and guided her forward, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.   
  
Hermione's alive.  
  
The realization was still taking its slow time in sinking in. Harry just found it strange to glance over and see Hermione walking beside him. It was like back when they were kids, always side by side, ready to defend their school, together. Harry shook his head and turned to the path ahead of him.  
  
The castle doors were open during the day, unlocked, though closed, and they were was used up until sunset when everyone was ushered back inside. The doors were high and arched, with faded engravings carved into the thick oak wood. Harry pushed his hands on either side and open the doors easily.   
  
Carefully, as not to drawn attention, Harry led Hermione and Ron past the loud, people filled Great Hall. Down one long hall they walked, Hermione glancing about at her new surroundings, ever alert. Harry wondered at this, but pushed it aside as a mere act of caution.   
  
Here we are, Harry muttered as they halted in front of a plain wood door near the back of the long hall way. From his belt Harry pulled forth a right of keys, carefully selected the right one, and opened the door quickly, motioning them inside.   
  
The room was small and barely furnished, a small circular table sat in the middle of the room, five chairs set around it. A small window let a beam of light into the room.   
  
No one should hear us in here, Ron said nodding his head. Hermione did not seem quite as convinced, but said nothing and was the first to sit, Harry and Ron both seating themselves on either side of her.   
  
Why are you here? Harry blurted out suddenly, inwardly cringing at the harshness of the question. Hermione didn't seem to notice and sighed, leaning back heavily in her chair. It's quite along story actually, so make yourselves comfortable, she said and Harry nodded quickly, eager to her her story.  
  
With a deep, slow drawn breath, Hermione began:  
  
As you both know it has been long presumed I died about thirteen years ago. But quiet the contrary. I escaped the clutches of the Death Eaters, not unscathed mind you, but I escaped, making a long story short of course. I ran blindly, at first, hiding in the forests, and barns of homes I ran into, but then I met up with someone interesting, we'll _someone's _ really. I was trekking through the trees of some unknown forest when I happened upon, Ginny Weasly and Albus Dumbldore,   
  
She paused a moment as she let the words sink in, Harry felt his heart twinge at the name of Dumbledore, but he was long past true sadness and tears. Ron on the other hand was emotionless, and started at Hermione blankly, his feelings unreadable. When neither man said anything Hermione continued.  
  
Well Ginny was just fine, having escaped before the Death Eaters attacked the school, but Dumbldore...... he was dying, I new it the moment I arrived. He wasn't bleeding or broken, in fact he didn't even really seem to be suffering, I could just _feel it. _ It was like the whole world was crying or some such, I my self started crying. He called me over to him, for he was sitting with his back against a tree. I knelt beside him crying, tired and hurt myself, and he told me things I'll never forget.  
  
Hermione was lost in her own world now, her eyes far of f and distant as she remembered the painful past. Harry felt him self begin to lose himself, lose him self in the past he feared so much, and he began to shiver. But Hermione kept on, not noticing.   
  
He said to me, _Hermione my dear girl, It rests in you know, I suspect young Harry has fled by now, I believe Ginny here knows where he is, or soon will, but you must not go to him unless there is no other hope. The Order Of The Phoenix is scattered, ripped apart, it's up to you Hermione to hold out, to create a new defense, or all is truly lost. I leave you with my house, you shall find it in these woods if you look hard enough, and I leave you Fawks, once you find him.' _ A flicker of inner pain flashed across his features then, but he didn't stop, even though both he and I knew these were his last moments. _Hermione remember that as long as there are those loyal to me, I am never gone, _ he gripped my hand and said, _Nitwit,!Blubber!Oddment!Tweak! remember that Hermione..... and tell Harry not to lose faith, there's always a way.... _ then.....then he died  
  
Hermione's voice caught firmly in throat, as she fought back her tears and the wave of sadness that quickly seeping through her. It was the first time she'd ever told anyone of Dumbledore's death, and it pulled at her, like a fishing hook tugging at her very soul. Careful she took a few shaky breaths, and calmed her aching heart.   
  
Harry was silent, his body quivering slightly, as his own mind filled with the memories of the past. He could hear the screams, the screams of his class mates ringing in his ears, as they met their doom. He could fell the heat, the heat of the castle burning as it slowly caught fire, turning everything to ash. And he could remember the feeling, the feeling of loss and suffering so intense he had choked with it.   
  
Harry! HARRY! Ron's loud, concerned call ripped him from his thoughts and Harry found himself shivering on the ground, his eyes tightly shut. He opened them slowly and saw the fear in his best friends eyes, fear that Harry had caused. Stiffly he climbed from his place on the floor and returned to his chair, his body weakened by the onslaught of memories.   
  
Maybe I should stop there for now, Hermione whispered, her worry and fear creeping into her steady voice. Harry shook his head fervently and looked up to meet her eyes with a cold stare, No, I need to know how you got here, and why, he said this sternly leaving no room for discussion.   
  
Hermione looked aghast and something new registered in her eyes, pity. Harry grimaced and turned away in disgust, pulling his black robe firmly about him, an out ward attempt to hide his feelings.   
  
Go on Hermione, what happened next, Ron urged glancing at Harry and moving closer toward Hermione to take her hand in his. She nodded, gripping his hand tightly and started to speak again, a bit more softly this time.  
  
Me and Ginny left after that, and we made a plan. She was to go off and find you two, for she already new where you where anyway, here of course, and I was to begin the making of the new Order of the Phoenix, so nicely called a Lost Hope by many. Ginny was to keep in contact with me through a secret door she was to build here once she arrived, which she did quickly nd secretly, so neither of you would know. It wasn't until now that we needed to use our secret connection.  
  
Where is this door anyway? Ron asked curious. Hermione shook her head, I'll show you later, but that's not the point, she told him firmly and continued.  
  
Well you see our new rebellion was found out, how I'm not sure, though I suspect that the other side may have gotten hold of Neville Longbottom, my second in command.  
  
Ron scoffed at this but Hermione ignored him.  
  
A month ago Draco Malfoy broke into my home, Dumbledore's old home, along with at least one Dementor, and a Balik,  
  
Harry's head snapped up at this and he noticed Hermione's jaw harden at the very thought of Draco Malfoy, he wondered if there was more to Draco's appearance, but he knew better than to interrupt. Ron on the other hand didn't  
  
What the bloody hell is a Balik? he blurted out his face contorted in confusion. Hermione gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
Its one of the Dark Lords creatures, lizard like with poisonous fangs. But that is _not _the point, she said again her voice stern, Ron shut his mouth firmly.  
  
Well Malfoy knew everything, he knew I was the rebellion leader, he knew the way to my home and the passwords into my house, so I immediately ran to my followers, and I decided to come find you, but it wasn't till now that Ginny was able to fully open the door for me to come.   
  
Hermione stopped, her story finished, but Harry wasn't satisfied.  
  
What can we do? I mean what so special about us?  
  
Hermione grimaced visibly, having clearly hoped he wouldn't ask that question. Slowly she answered, still unsure how best to break it to him, and how best to convince him.  
  
Well you both know that most of the Dark Lords Creatures can't be hurt by magic, and brute force takes allot of time, and allot of lives. Well there is one thing that could be of great assistance, in fact that might even help us gain some footing, maybe even regain our freedom.  
  
Oh and pray tell, what would that be? Ron asked sarcastically, clearly not believing there was such a thing. But Hermione's gaze was focused on Harry, her face serious.  
  
And Harry, you carry that one thing we need, she said at last and glance at his waist. Harry followed her gaze to the sword at his hip. The sword of Grodric Griffyndor. Harry gulped and suddenly realized where Hermione was going with this.  
  
Well here then take it, he said and removed the sword from his belt, offering it to her with shivering hands. Hermione glanced at the sword who's hilt shone in the beam of white light that slipped through the window, the ruby glowing as if on fire. Slowly she shook her head, and raised her head to meet his eye.  
  
No Harry, only you can use this sword, only the one who first pulled the Sword from the hat can use it (A/N umm no pun involved, lol). Dumbledore made that very clear our second year...  
  
Well he was wrong! About me and about this sword!!! he cried desperate to escape the struggle she was dragging him into.   
  
Hermione's features took a drastic change, they went from desperate and pleading to commanding and angry, and Harry instantly saw why Dumbldore had asked her to lead the new rebellion.  
  
HARRY POTTER! WAKE UP! The past is gone, done and lost! There's nothing we can do to change it, so move on! No one blames you for any of this, None of this was your fault.!..... She bellowed but something in Harry snapped at her hurried remarks and he rose angrily from his chair.  
  
What do you know about my past! You weren't there, you haven't seen what I've seen! he cried his face contorting in livid anger, but Hermione didn't even flinch.  
  
Maybe not, but I'm not the one who's hiding from the danger around me, locking myself in some hell hole so I don't have to do _ my _ part, I'm not the one who cowers in fear and pretends that nothings happening. _I'm _not the one who hides in the past and drowns in self pity she said in a deadly whisper and the room was quiet as death, not a sound issued from the three. Ron was shocked speechless, and Harry was so angry it took him a long moment to register his words.  
  
HOW DARE YOU! he screamed his whole body shacking with anger and hurt. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY PAST OR HOW THINGS ARE! I'M PROTECTING THESE PEOPLE! SAVING THEM FROM THE DANGER YOU WANT TO DRAG THEM INTO! AND I WANT YOU OUT NOW! TAKE YOU STUPID, HOPELESS CAUSE AND GET OUT!!!!!! the words slipped past his lips before he had time to realize what he was saying, and suddenly he softened slightly as he saw the intense pain slip across her features. Suddenly Hermione's jaw hardened but her face grew emotionless and she looked at him Camay.  
  
Who are you fooling Harry, your not protecting these people, your only delaying their deaths. Ginny's told me all out your crops failing and your water supply, your people are already dead anyway. _Unless _we do something. Get you head out of the past and open your eyes! Look at what's happening around you for bloody sake! Your putting a death sentence on all your people and your self! Get over your own selfishness and help fight for the cause you used to hold so dear, she paused for a moment then in a voice so soft Harry could barely hear it, she said, Its what your father would have done. Its what Dumbledore would have done, he had faith in you Harry, as long as we have faith in him, I know we stand some chance. Do it for Dumbledore, do it for your father, don't let their deaths be in vain.  
  
That did it, everything clicked within Harry , everything that he believed had died in him long ago erupted from some deep place inside him. Defiance, hope and bravery issued forth in hot waves. So over come was he by his emotions that HArry fell slowly back into his chair. The grief was still there, the guilt to, but it was but a small ache, like a scar. There was a hope now, to redeem himself and an inner need to avenge all the people he loved, who had died at the hands of the Dark Lord.   
  
Harry's eyes turned from their dull green to the fiery burst of light they had been in his youth. Slowly he looked up and met Hermione's steady gaze.  
  
What must I do. 


	5. Harry's Shock, Hermione's Secret

Chapter 5: London, England  
  
A soft chilly wind blew over the deserted grounds of the castle, a few rare blades of grass wavered in the breeze. The world was deathly silent, no sound was made. A never ending silence. Everything was shadowed over, and thick deep clouds rolled over the sky, blocking the silver light of the half moon. There was a sudden quick movement near the gate, and the soft rustle of a cloak. It was a strange occurrence to be sure, no one ever went out at night, that's when Lord Voldemort's minions could run free. So who then would be out?   
  
The shadow on the other hand didn't seem to think that anything was peculiar about its timing, and sauntered up to the gate. One pale thin hand appeared beneath the folds of the black cloak, a gleaming wood wand held between spindly fingers. The person beneath the cloak muttered a strange incantation, and the huge gate exploded in thousands of tiny bits of metal. The thunderous sound rebounded off the surrounding black hills, and quavered dangerously in the air. It was a warning.   
  
Suddenly huge monstrous forms spilled from the hills and shadow's, crowding behind the calm cloaked shadow, raucous cry's erupting through the night. Slowly, as if all was perfectly normal, the cloaked person reached up and threw back his hood. White blond hair gleamed, and young brown eyes wavered dangerously. the cold voice shouted evenly, and the terrible army lurched forward, awkward on uneven legs and arms, weapons flashing in a stray stream of moon light.  
  
You can't be serious Harry! George cried, You can't _leave, _ you're our, um.. leader! the huge red head argued. Hermione scoffed behind one gloved hand. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all dressed for heavy travel. Black cloaks and coats, heavy dragon hide boots, and thick wool shirts and tunics. Bulging packs slung over one shoulder, all three carrying swords, Grodric Gryffindor's Sword gleamed at Harry's hip in the dim torch light. They were preparing to leave the Burrow, something George had obviously noticed.  
  
Harry sighed, George you don't understand... he started solemnly, but George interrupted angrily. What were you planing to do! Just run away and leave us all here to die! I never thought you to be such a bloody coward... Hermione growled angrily, her pale face red in furry. Shut up George, we're leaving to _save _your sorry arse after all, Harry has to go!, Ron cut in before Hermione could explode. George looked taken aback, but his face suddenly hardened, his whole huge body shacking. Why you little.. he began, making one dangerous step towards Ron but was interrupted by a gigantic explosion that shook the ground with its force. Torches blew out and screams erupted from above. Harry's heart lurched. They were being attacked. And for the second time in his life, people were going to die because of him.  
  
Ron was the first to act. He drew his sword smoothly, its crude blade flashing blue with a sloppy counter curse. Hermione followed suit, drawing her heavy sword with one hand and holding her wand with the other. Harry growled, drew his own gleaming blade, and dashed down the hall, Hermione, Ron and George close behind.  
  
Harry erupted above ground to be met with immediate turmoil. Terrible, horrifying creatures were terrorizing and killing people, ripping them apart or leaving them to die slow and agonizing deaths. The whole picture before him made Harry want to turn and run, but he held his ground firmly, his left hand squeezing the golden hilt of his sword George gather the children and take them below, he cried, and rushed into the fray.  
  
Ron stumbled right after his best friend, brandishing his awkward sword as mightily as he could. He met the first monster with pure white rage. The creature was wraith like. A slim, slimy green body, bald head and sunk in fiery eyes. It was hunched over, spikes spilling from its back in silver staffs. Three foot claws and six inch teeth dripped with blood, splashing onto the black rocks. In any other circumstance Ron would have fled in fear, but his anger burned in his veins, giving him courage. he cried and leapt forward, gripping his sword in both hands and bringing it down fiercely to meet the creatures claws with a burst of sparks. The creature howled as one deadly claw feel broken to the ground. Ron took advantage of the creatures distraction, and plunged his sword into the monsters belly, the hilt touching its slimy green skin. With a sick sucking sound, Ron pulled the sword free, white blood spewed over his hands, face, and cloths as the creature died in shock. Ron turned grimly to face his next opponent.   
  
Hermione dogged left as a gigantic silver bladed ax struck the gravel where she had lain moments before, a wave of rocks spilling across the ground. Hermione was up in a flash, slicing her blood soaked sword across the Trolls huge gray back. Black blood showered from the sky, spilling across Hermione in acidic drops. She brushed it off her face hurriedly, and faced a towering Ghoul, its foul stench nearly knocking her over. With a hate twisted face she cried, Hillminos Dercodiouse, a jade colored jet stream shot from her wand and struck the creature straight in the chest. The Ghoul was flung against a near by wall, skin melting from its body. Most people would have fainted at the sight, but Hermione turned a blind eye, skillfully blocking a sword trust from her right, taking her attackers head off in one swift movement.   
  
The Ogre was small for its race, but towered a good four feet above Harry. He gulped and stumbled back slightly. The huge, red bearded being grinned and raised its blood dripping ax above its head, ready to strike. Fear rushed through Harry, and he hesitated. The hesitation would have been his death, but suddenly his clean blade burst into golden flame. The burning magic traveled up Harry's arm in almost painful waves, and cascaded through his brain in powerful ripples. He lurched forward with the sword's will, his body moving the blade in unfamiliar ways. Anther kind of fear rushed through Harry as the blade strove forward killing the towering Ogre and moving onto its next victim. This was a different kind of fear, the fear of not being in controll. Harry fought against the gold fire in his mind, willing it from his brain, it began to receded, but very slowly.   
The flashing sword had cut down a terrible black Spider, when from the fire and shadows stepped forth a young boy, cloaked in black. He was about fourteen maybe fifteen and wore a cocky self assured grin, something that clashed terribly with the horrid situation. The boy was _much_ to calm. Something about the shinning blonde hair, and doe brown eyes reminded him of someone, but the features didn't really fit. Suddenly the boy whipped forth a gleaming wand and pointed it at his chest, a smirk creeping across his pale face. The gold fire of his sword had finally receded to only his arm, but being not fully aware of his situation, Harry had no time to raise the blade as the boy screamed forth a curse. and purple flames filled Harry's vision.  
  
Harry felt the worst pain course through his body, traveling through his veins like a disease, his screams echoing in his own ears in shrill desperate shouts. The sword flew from his hand as hit the ground in a twitching mass, the shinning weapon landing some feet away from his failing body, the fire disappearing immediately as if left his hand. The blonde boy laughed, and approached slowly, the pain slowly receding. The boy's bell like laughter was almost familiar, but Harry's mind was to overcome with pain to give it much thought. Die Harry Potter, die slowly, the boy growled and pointed the wand at Harry's sweating forehead. Harry closed his eyes and waited for pain.  
  
the boy cried, and Harry's eyes snapped open in alarm and disbelief. Hermione stood over him, her face dangerously angry, a strange glow forming in her brown eyes as she gazed at the stumbling boy. The boy looked completely shocked for some reason, and for the first time wavered slightly.   
  
Hello Jared, Hermione said icily, her gaze bitter as she watched the young boy carefully, catching his every movement like a cat.  
  
Regaining his composure at last the boy smiled, eyes hardening.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Tada!! I really love this story (Though its the least reviewed out of ALL my stories actually the second least, but ANY WAYS!). I just love it!! I'm sorry I haven't written for it in a while, I've been trying to do my other stories, (I've also just finished all my finals, grrr stupid finals!) Well I hope you like it! Evil cliff hanger!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *Cough* *Sputter* *Die*  
  
  
~*~Brianne~*~  
~*~


End file.
